Sexo y café
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Hay momentos, situaciones, parejas, para las que no hay mucho que decir. Hay más para sentir. Ellos eran una de esas parejas, envuelta en algunas de esas situaciones y momentos. Lo suyo no podía tener palabra en demasía, porque era el acto más puro que podría verse.


**Buenas, aca les traigo un nuevo en el reto "Historias de un colchón" del foro El Cometa de Sozin. Si puse mal el nombre del reto, disculpen, ando en el celular y me resulta muy incómodo.**

**Como sea, espero lo disfruten. Par mí es medio bastante "cursi" pero, como siempre, cada uno con su opinión. De todas formas, disfruté escribiendo esto, fue como escribir algo que nunca he escrito. Bueno, ahora si, al fic.**

* * *

Sexo y café.

La primera vez había sido genial. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría alguna vez la cálida noche, la suave cama, el cuerpo del otro, las sábanas que se ajustaban a sus cuerpos y se movían con ellos. Esa noche, todo había estado vivo. Abrazados de habían quedado hasta que el sueño se los había llevado hasta lo más profundo de sus mentes e incluso allí estuvueron en compañía el uno del otro.

La mañana siguiente había sido de ensueño, igual o mejor que la noche. Apenas se levantaron para prepararse el desayuno, y habían vuelto a acostarse, a charlar, a reír. Y, en el momento menos esperado, Katara soltó la frase. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos la decía, aunque bien supieron ambos en ese entonces que no sería la última.

La tarde de ese día los había puesto a pensar. Estaban acurrucados sin intención alguna de moverse, y quisieron imaginarse la eternidad. Querían pasarla juntos, pero querían tratar de sentir que se sentiría.

"Quizás es como esto, como ahora, como nosotros" había dicho Aang cuando ya habían estado en silencio bastante tiempo. Katara sólo se acomodó junto a él, y dijo:

"Entonces podría estar más de una eternidad"

* * *

Habían encontrado espacio para ellos solos. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo. Criar tres hijos no era fácil, más si se tenía en cuenta el hecho de que uno de los dos era el Avatar. Pero lo habían conseguido. Y Aang seguía con su manía de tomar café en la cama. Y Katara seguía con su manía de no comer o tomar nada en la cama. El resultado había sido un culposo hombre sosteniendo una sábana con una gran mancha marrón, y una escandalizada mujer. Ahí se iba un día de romance. Su día de romance. O eso creyeron. Fue suplantado por un día de retos, de una que otra discusión, y, al final, de risa por todo lo anterior.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran más jóvenes con el correr de los días, de los meses, de los años. También fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el uno y la otra no podían vivir separados. Fue un día de epifanías románticas.

"Creo que empezaré a manchar con café las sábanas más seguido" dijo el hombre, después de haber resuelto todo y de haber llegado a su momento de intimidad como tal. Según él, el mejor de su vida.

"Como hagas eso, no tendrás más de esto" dijo Katara, señalando su cuerpo que estaba tapado por la sábana manchada. Le había dado asco no cambiarla, pero para hacerlo, tendría que haber parado de hablar con Aang, de reír con él, de hacer el amor con él...

Y ella no quería parar. Nunca.

* * *

Los años habían pasado. Su juventud y su adultez eran simples sueños metidos en un frasco de vidrio. Hicieron todo lo que alguna vez soñaron, e incluso más. La eternidad, su eternidad, había transcurrido y llegaba al final. Todo termina, dicen. En algún momento, todo termina, y ellos lo sabían. Por eso, en ese momento, con Aang postrado en la cama, Katara no lloraba, sino que sonreía. Ambos lo hacían, mirándose a los ojos. Habría lágrimas de uno de los dos cuando ese mágico momento llegara a su fin. Aang ya se había despedido de sus hijos, había hablado con ellos. Ahora, quería terminar su camino con aquella persona que lo había ayudado a forjarlo. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho, y sabía que, de volver en el tiempo, todo sería igual. Desde que la había conocido, desde que se había enamorado, había agradecido al iceberg por preservarlo el tiempo justo para conocerla.

"Sé que sabés, pero te amo" le dijo en su último aliento Aang.

"Sí, lo sé, yo también" respondió Katara, ahora ya sin evitar las lágrimas, pero manteniendo su sonrisa, "Siempre" murmuró mientras sostenía la mano de quien, mientras vivió, le dio los mejores años de su vida.

Aquella sí había sido la última vez que pronunciara esa frase, o, al menos, que la sintiera de la misma manera que la había sentido, toda una vida junto con él. Y él junto a ella.

Juntos por su eternidad.


End file.
